Rich Alvarez
Richalvarez is a Youtube user responsible for creating the famous "Stupid Mario Bros. series which is a parody of Nintendo's hit video game franchise, Super Mario Bros.. This group of video creators are also responsible for redoing famous dances and creating spoofs on the famous Harry Potter books and franchise. Run and managed by Richard M. Alvarez and assisted by Chris Muller and Matthew Provencal, the three friends began the company in 2005 with some videos about the tales and legends of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. The sad part was that their Arthur videos weren't getting much attention, so they dropped the idea and went back to planning stages. During the release of the Nintendo Wii, Rich and Chris created Mario and Luigi costumes as part of their anticipation and during the wait in line, were given compliments on the designs of their costumes. A few months later, Rich was approached by Chris during the lunch break at their school and was asked if he wanted to do a series (or movie) on the Super Mario Bros. Rich turned down the idea. A few months later, Chris, along with Matt, approached Rich once again and asked if they wanted to do a movie entitled, "Super Teenaged Mario Bros." (which explains why they don't wear mustaches in the series). Rich finally gave into the idea and they finally got around to filming it. After posting it on the web, Rich was surprised at how many people enjoyed it that he decided to continue the series. The only change Rich gave to it was that, since it was so stupid and random, the title be changed to Stupid Mario Bros.. Stupid Mario Brothers currently has a wikia of it's own at http://stupidmariobros.wikia.com/wiki/Stupid_Mario_Brothers_Wiki. Stupid Mario Bros. Cast of Characters Mario -- The hero of the Mushroom Kingdom and this series. Played by Rich Alvarez. Luigi -- Mario's younger brother and sidekick on his adventures. Played by Chris Muller. Wario -- Originally Mario's arch-rival, but by Season 3, he has become his arch-nemesis. Played by Matt Provencal. Bowser --Is Mario's greatest enemy. Played by Josh Kling. Waluigi -- Waluigi is thought to be Wario's brother, but actually isn't. Waluigi is Wario's partner in crime. Played by Doug Orofino. Ash Ketchum -- A Pokemon trainer from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region on his way to become the greatest trainer. Played by Dane Kevin Cook. Mister UPS -- The local UPS man who is bent on making the deliveries on time and fighting his evil nemesis, Mister FEDEx. Played by Rich Alvarez. Mister FEDEx -- The local FEDEx man who is bent on preventing Mister UPS from making his deliveries. Played by Chris Muller. Donkey Kong -- A disgruntled and hungry ape who wears a tie and has a constant hunger for bananas. Played by Tim Runyan. Princess Peach -- Princess Peach is the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom and Mario's main love interest. Played by Jenifer Cole. Brock -- Ash's good friend and Pokemon Gym Leader of Pewter City in the Kanto Region. He claims to have Spider Senses. Played by Austin Stevenson. Johnny Cyclops -- The Mario Bros.' biggest fan! Played by Kent Melville. Walgina -- Waluigi's innocent-looking girlfriend. But after Waluigi left, is there more to her than meets the eye? Played by Torye Benton Link -- The hero of Time and of the country of Hyrule. Played by Kent Melville. Ness -- Ness is a boy that has psychic powers and lives in the small town of Onett. Played by Tim Muller. Nox Decious -- The evil brother of the legendary Merlin. He is bent on taking control of Earth and destroying all good. Played by Chris Muller. Solid Snake -- A special agent for the USA government. Played by Julian Petruzzelli. Merlin -- The legendary Merlin and King Arthur's guide. Played by Rich Alvarez. Shadow Mario -- A voice Wario (and recently Mario) keeps hearing in their heads. It later takes the form of an evil Mario. Voiced and Played by Rich Alvarez. Otacon -- An old friend of Snake's who works for Philanthropy (Snake's organization he works for). Played by Brandon Dire Jim Houseman -- The Secretary of Defense for the USA and responsible for leading the destruction of Shadow Moses. Played by Rich Alvarez Sonic the Hedgehog -- The fastest thing alive and Mario's greatest rival in the video game industry. Voiced by Rich Alvarez Steven Bauer -- A man hired by the Darkness to aid Link and then later kill him. Played by Dane Kevin Cook Season 1 1. Tired of the Mushroom Kingdom Mario and Luigi want to get away from their heroic duties as the protectors of the Mushroom Kingdom, so they come to the real world (Earth) for a vacation. But things aren't going to remain good for long after Bowser sends Wario to bring them back. 2. A Tale of Two Brothers (Part 1) Mario and Luigi have an arguement while playing Wii Tennis which leads to Luigi leaving Mario and joining up with Wario. 3. One Ring is Better Than A Compass (Part 2) Luigi, being full of joy and glee, sends Wario mad and Luigi is forced to go back to Mario's side. The two decide to watch the Lord of the Rings trilogy. And for Wario, he watches the Golden Compass. 4. Wario's New Partner Likes Purple (Part 1) Wario learns from a letter from Bowser that he's going to get a new partner, and his name is Waluigi. The two villains then ambush the Mario Bros. while they're playing soccer. 5. Make Fireballs, Not Love (Part 2) Mario and Luigi face off against Wario and Waluigi in the first action-packed battle sequence of the series. 6. Why Catch Them All? While taking a peaceful Go-Kart ride, Mario and Luigi are mistaken for Pokemon by the amazing, yet incredibly useless, Ash Ketchum. But Ash is yelled at and runs away. 7. A Band That is Better Than the Jonas Brothers Taking a brief haitus from the main story, the Mario Bros., the Wario Bros., and Ash try to form an awesome band called "Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms". 8. It Came From Ash's Toilet (Part 1) Ash Ketchum asks the Mario Bros. for help after Pikachu sends Ash a note saying that one of his Pokemon got stuck in the toilet. Can the two brothers remember how to be plumbers? Will Ash buy them a pizza afterwards!? Watch to find out. 9. Real Jobs Suck! (Part 2) After the bungled job at Ash's house, the Mario Bros. try to get real world jobs. 10. A Monkey For Your Thoughts Donkey Kong is in the real world now and he suspects the Mario Bros. of stealing his banana hoard after Diddy Kong writes him a letter. Donkey Kong goes ape at them making a freak show that made everyone laugh. 11. Stupid Mario Kart While on another Go-Kart ride, the Mario Bros. are challenged to a race by the Wario Bros. 12. Stupid Wario Bros.: No Snacks In an adventure circling around the Wario Bros., the two villains try to find something to eat. 13. A Special Delivery From a Guy Dressed in Brown (Part 1) While Mario and Luigi hang out and await another crazy problem to spring up, Mister UPS is ambushed by Mister FEDEx who has been employed by Bowser to stop UPS from delivering a package to the Mario Bros. 14. The Final Countdown Until the Next Countdown (Part 2) Mario finds an angry Princess Peach inside the delivery box from Mister UPS and also learns that since Peach escaped Bowser's clutches, he will now be determined more than ever to get them back to the Mushroom Kingdom. So Mario and Luigi begin to train for the final battle against the Wario Bros. 15. Stupid Smash Bros. (Part 3) With aid from Ash, Donkey Kong, Mister UPS, and Peach, Mario and Luigi battle Wario, Waluigi, and Mister FEDEx in the epic final battle of the season. Season 2 (EPISODES MAY CONTAIN MINOR SPOILERS!!!) 16. Link's Letter is Full of Holes! (Part 1) After a strange message from Link, Mario and Luigi decide that they need to return to the Mushroom Kingdom and aid Link in the new crisis. As they leave, the Wario Bros. also escape and decide to go and apologize to Bowser for failing again. Meanwhile, Ash is re-united with Brock and Ness begins his adventure to find and assist the Mario Bros. 17. Draino Won't Unclog These Pipe (Part 2) Mario and Luigi, worried that the warp pipes back to the Mushroom Kingdom have stopped working, go to find Ash and Brock to see if their pipe is working. 18. Wario Has Another Bad Day While Mario wonders if they ever should have left the Mushroom Kingdom, Wario is fired by Bowser who then decides to go and try to defeat the Mario Bros..... ...again. Donkey Kong and Ash then join Mario and Luigi in trying to find out what Link's letter meant. 19. Soccer Will Solve All Your Problems Wario and Waluigi challenge the Mario Bros. to an intense soccer game with Brock and Donkey Kong as referees. After chasing the villains off again, Mario and Luigi find Link. 20. Cucoos Are More Fun Than Gerudo Myths Link tells Mario and Luigi that an evil wizard called Nox Decious, who is the brother of the great wizard called Merlin, has been resurrected by Ganondorf and Bowser. Decious, after taking control of Bowser and Ganondorf, returned to the real world in hopes of destroying it. Link then mistakes Mario's chickens for cucoos. 21. A Day in the Life of Mario After a little morning mix-up between Mario and Luigi, Link begins to train them in the ways of the Hero of Time. But will his methods work in the real world? 22. Who is Scott Masterson? Taking another brief haitus from the main plot, "Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms" get a new manager, Scott Masterson. But when Mario falls ill and the Wario Bros. steal the instruments of JMATK, will Masterson come through? 23. How It's Done in Hyrule Link continues to school the Mario Bros. in the ways of the true hero by teaching them to...... ....raid people's houses and fridgerators? 24. Psychic Powers Will Only Tell You So Much Ness finally arrives and tells Mario, Luigi, Link, Peach, Donkey Kong, Ash, and Brock almost everything about Nox Decious which includes the mystery of the "The Truth". 25. And Then There Was Nox Decious (Part 1) Arriving at Decious' current lair, Mario, Peach, Donkey Kong, Brock, and Link try to defeat the evil wizard. But can even these entrepped band of do- gooders beat someone this powerful? 26. Three Objects Make a Cool Weapon (Part 2) Returning to home base, the Mario Bros. and their friends learn from Ness that in order to destroy Decious, they will need to find three objects that relate to his past. Together, these will combine to form the Nether Sabre. Afterwards, Brock and Donkey Kong go in search of the first object. 27. Is It Kung Pow or Stupid Mario? After a little accident with the audio, Richard Alvarez does all the voices of the characters by himself. In this episode, Link and Ness work with Johnny Cyclops on a pointless quest to find the second object. 28. Well Excuse Me PRINCESS With two objects found, Mario, Luigi, and the Princess look for the third and final part of the Nether Sabre (and Mario and Peach share and almost tender moment). Meanwhile, Wario and Waluigi end their partnership. 29. Two Tall Thin Men Have a Fight While Waluigi is on his way out of the real world, he decides to stop and give his girl- friend (Walgina) a gift which is actually the missing third object. While Mario takes the object and goes to face Decious, Luigi battles Waluigi one last time. 30. The Most Epic Battle EVER! Mario and Nox Decious face-off in a battle of epic proportions as Decious gets the upper hand and exposes his true reasons for trying to destroy the world. Who will be able to aid Mario in defeating this invincible foe after Mario loses the Nether Sabre!? Season 3 (EPISODES CONTAIN SOME MAJOR SPOILERS!!!) 31. This Time, It's Personal Wario tries to kill Mario using the Nether Sabre, but fails after it shuts off due to apparant power loss. Mario then escapes into a desert where he is rescued by Luigi, Ash, and Brock. Meanwhile, Wario begins hearing a strange voice telling him about a man named Nelrim. 32. Like Hyrule, But Not While Wario meets with the mysterious and possibly dangerous Nelrim, Link explores some more of the real world and ends up getting sick thanks to bad milk. Mario then informs Luigi about what happened between him, Decious, and Wario. Mario then goes outside to dance. 33. Metal Gear Stupid Solid Snake begins new missions while having arguements with Otacon and besting Jim Houseman at a battle of wits. Meanwhile, the Mario Bros. discuss a mysterious voice, a basketball game, and a stupid letter from Sonic the Hedgehog. 34. Basketball Diaries Mario and Luigi play Snake and Ash in a game of basketball with Brock as the referee. After finally learning how to play the game, Snake easily beats the Mario Bros. single- handidly and wins the game. Afterwards, Otacon shows up and tries to get Snake to hang out with him, but that doesn't work. Meanwhile, Wario argues with the mysterious voice who gives him a clue about his true plan while Walgina tries to get Wario to tell her where Waluigi went. 35. Snake VS. Guard While Link gets lost in the woods near Mario's house and finds a coconut, Snake tries to contact Otacon for help against an armed guard but gets Donkey Kong and Mario instead. But after some funny dialogue and chasing, the guard turns out to be a harmless paintballer. Meanwhile, Brock tries to make Ash quit his new job at the grocery store while Mario tries to remember everything that happened at the battle between him and Wario after Nox Decious bit the dust. 36. Remembrance While Link, who is still stuck in the forest, starts talking to the cocnut, Mario finally remembers what happened between him and Wario and tells Luigi about how he was possessed by some dark force and tried to kill Wario. Afterwards, Mario and Luigi remind Brock of Pokemon Platnium. Meanwhile, Nelrim has an arguement with the mysterious voice. Nelrim then reveals himself to be Merlin. 37. Old Friends, New Enemies Link finally realizes, thanks to Ash, that his whole experience in the forest is actually a dream and wakes up....but with the coconut? Meanwhile, Merlin tells Mario everything about Nox Decious and who the mysterious voice is, and where it came from. Meanwhile, the Darkness , also known as the Mysterious Voice, takes the form of an evil Mario and retrieves Nox Decious' Black Widow blade. Mario and Luigi then go to locate Walgina in hopes of finding Wario. 38. The Advent of Snake's Mission While arguing about Pokemon, Ash and Brock hear a loud yell and Ash goes to investigate. Ash finds Wario throwing the Nether Saber away and takes it to Snake and Otacon who are told to sit tight by Mario until they are needed. With help from Master Miller, Snake, Otacon, and Ash embark on a quest to destroy the Nether Saber before Wario can get it back. 39. Man Is Protected By What Lies Beneath Mario and Luigi continue their search for Walgina and end up getting a letter from Brock and acknowledging that they know a lot about the creators of the show. Meanwhile, Link tries to get his coconut to talk again but is instead approached by an odd man named Steven Bauer. Bauer tells Link that someone needs them to find an artifact in Mario's backyard and the two embark on a new quest. Meanwhile again, Ash, Snake, and Otacon argue because it is taking a while to find Merlin's Table so Snake gets more advice from Master Miller. 40. Something Crazy This Way Comes While Link tells Steven Bauer about his dream and coconut, Mario and Luigi must escape a crazy fan girl who later steals their hats and runs off. Meanwhile, Snake, Ash, and Otacon force the film editor to edit out the next 72 hours of footage so they can be at Merlin's Table quicker. 41. Regeneration Link and Bauer continue to look for the artifact but have no luck so Link goes to get some water. While he's gone, it is revealed that Bauer is working for The Darkness who has hired him to get the artifact and kill Link. The two also suspect the coconut is actually capable of talking. Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi get help Mister UPS on the whereabouts of the fan girl who stole their hats. Back at Merlin's Table, Snake tries to destroy the Nether Saber but is surprised to find it reactivated. Master Miller is then revealed to be Wario who chases Snake, Otacon, and Ash away and steals the Saber back. 42. TBA With the Nether Saber in his possession, Wario continues his original goal and goes to kill Mario. 43. TBA More of Merlin's plan is realized. 44. TBA The semi-final episode of Season 3 unfolds. 45. TBA The final episode of Season 3 unfolds. Stupid Mario Bros. the Movie (Season 4) According to Rich Alvarez and friends, they will be making a Stupid Mario Bros. movie which will also be Season 4. But unlike previous seasons, the entire thing will come out in one day (hopefully). For those who donate to the movie, you will be able to have your name in the credits. Some rumors about the movie is that some new characters may be coming in. Those could be anyone from Megaman to Fox McCloud or Captain Falcon to Kirby. There is also rumor from Rich that Princess Peach may not be in the movie. However, Waluigi is apparantly scheduled to return.